Owned and Mine
by BlumberBerry
Summary: The war had come to an end and all the espada are living in the world of the living. What happens when Orihime's apartment burns down? Ulquiorra forces her to stay with him. Rated T, but will probably go up later.
1. Chapter 1

After the war, Soul Society had successfully won due to the betrayal of Aizen's espada during the last few minutes of battle. All the espada that remained, them being; Syazel, Hallibel, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Stark, and Ulquiorra, turned against Aizen and helped Soul Society win.

No, they did not do it to help Soul Society; they did it to be free. They wanted to be free from Aizen. Now that he was gone, they could indeed be free.

All of the espada tossed the idea away of going back to the depressing abandoned fortress of Las Noches, so Urahara hooked all of them up with a gigai. Soul Society thought it was out of the question of allowing hollows to live in the real world, but since they portrayed to Aizen's defeat, it was allowed.

Hallibel moved to Europe, where she once lived as a human. Syazel moved to America and became part of area 41 with his mastermind. Nnoitora moved to Tokyo, for no apparent reason. And Grimmjow and Ulquiorra moved into the all too familiar Karukura Town.

To be more precise, it was Ulquiorra that first moved there, Grimmjow followed. Ulquiorra was irritated that he was to be followed by the former Sexta espada, but there was nothing he could do.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow moved into a small apartment as roommates, at least fifteen minutes from Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime, Uryu Ishida, and Sado Yasutora.

Ichigo was fine with the idea of the only espada he actually fought living close to him and his friends, considering in the end, they turned against the man that caused all of this. But what puzzled the substitute shinigami was to why Ulquiorra wanted to live close by. Grimmjow he understood because he still wanted to prove his dominance over Ichigo, but Ulquiorra? There was no reason for him to want to even be here.

--

"Ulquiorra, let me ask you something." Grimmjow said, relaxing on his sofa in the middle of their two-bedroom apartment. "Make it quick," Ulquiorra snapped from the dining table, reading the newspaper, "I'm busy."

"Why did you want to come to this town of all places?" asked Grimmjow, stretching his arms above his shirtless body, revealing his busting six pack. Ulquiorra looked up from his reading material and said calmly, "I own something that's here, and I'm not about to leave it."

"Oh ya? And what exactly do you _own_?" Grimmjow asked.

"Orihime Inoue."

--

Orihime awoke to the sound of a blazing alarm buzzing through her ears. Tiredly, she raised her hand and shut off her alarm clock, then slowly sat up in bed. With a yawn, she blinked once or twice due to the array of sunshine descending into her room. How she missed the sun being pooped up in Las Noches, but now she can once again enjoy it freely.

Orihime stood up, allowing her thick white blanket to fall from her curvatious body. She made her way to her restroom, followed by her regular morning routine.

--

The red head young warrior made her way down the sidewalk in her gray school uniform.

"Finally," she murmured under her breath, "I missed school." Orihime always loved school. It was a time to see her friends with excuse. She hadn't been there in over a month, everyone who didn't know about the war thought she was on vacation.

As she walked, she felt a familiar presence near her. It seemed to belong to Ulquiorra. Orihime already knew of how him and Grimmjow were living close by, and she tried her best to avoid them at all costs. Although they weren't _evil,_ they still caused her a lot of pain in Hueco Mundo.

--

The school day unfortunately passed by quick. All her friends were happy to see her, and Tatski was pleased to see her safe and sound. She was glad to find the all too familiar Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo at school. Unfortunately Rukia had gone back to Soul Society, leaving an empty feeling during their lunch together.

Orihime found herself in front of a burnt down building that was once her apartment. A crowd of people surrounded the building as fire fighters pulled away. "Orihime, Orihime!" cried the sound of an old lady.

The young teenager turned around to find her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Mahana, running towards her. "Mrs Mahana?" Orihime asked with worried eyes, "W-What happened?"

"A fire broke lose and destroyed the entire apartment." She explained, "We have twenty four hours to gather our belongings and leave." At that, the old lady walked away toward the burnt down rubble.

It was all too sudden for the young teen. Her only home was destroyed and she had nowhere else to go. Her quick reaction caused her to grab her phone from her pocket and call Tatski, maybe she could allow her a place to stay until she got back up on her feet.

"Hello?" asked the familiar voice of Orihime's best friend. "Hey Tatski….um….I have a problem." The red head stuttered. "Spill." Demanded the raven-haired girl from over the phone.

Orihime explained how her apartment burnt down and how she had no place to go.

"Dam." Her friend muttered, "That's harsh. You could stay at my place if you want."

Orihime's heart filled with joy, her best friend is offering a place for her to stay after what happened. What are best friend for? Before Orihime could answer, someone from behind her snatched the phone from her hands and began speaking into it.

"That will not be necessary, Orihime already has a place to stay."

Orihime spun around, surprised by the sudden voice. She stood there, eyes widened, as she tried her best to stutter up a sentence that made sense. "U-Ulquiorra?" she asked.

There was Ulquiorra, dressed in jeans and a black buttoned up shirt. He nodded and handed her back her phone. "Come with me woman." That statement sounded so familiar, but this time, it didn't leave brain in turmoil.

He grabbed her wrist as Orihime began to speak. "W-What are you talking about? I'm going over to Tatski's."

Ulquiorra vaguely remembered that name. It was the girl in whom Yammi tried to kill when Ulquiorra accompanied him for the first time too the world of the living.

"No. I already informed your _friend _that you have someplace else to stay." He answered coolly. "N-No," Orihime stuttered, "I don't. Look at my apartment." She pointed to the burnt down building, "It's a wreck!"

"I'm completely aware of your situation woman. I informed your _friend _you already had a place to stay because you will be staying with me." At that, he pulled the red head away by her wrist.

Suddenly, Orihime's phone rang and she quickly picked it up, still being dragged by Ulquiorra. "Hello?" she asked.

"Orihime, who as that a minute ago? Are you still coming over?" asked Tatski, who bombarded the young teenager with questions. She was so loud that her voice could her heard by Ulquiorra, which caused him to turn and glance back seriously at Orihime.

"Um…….no. It's alright Tatski, I already have a place to stay."

Ulquiorra nodded his head and turned to face forward as if in agreement of what Orihime said. She was such a nice young lady, she couldn't say no. Especially to an espada that was her kidnapper.

Tatski's voice continued to bark through the phone with tons of questions. Annoyed, Ulquiorra stopped suddenly and snatched Orihime's phone once again from her grasp and hung it up. "You're friends are annoying." He stated simply.

This was the first time Orihime had seen Ulquiorra since the whole battle. She was surprised to see him without his hollow mask and hollow hole. He looked like a normal teenager besides the pale skin, black upper lip, tear marks, and black nails.

"Um…Ulquiorra?" asked Orihime, as the two continued to walk, she still being dragged by him. "Why am I staying at your place? Tatski already invited me."

"Because woman." He started, "I own you." Orihime's eyes widened, "E-Excuse me?" she stuttered, "What do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Must I say it again?" he asked, "I own you."

"N-No you don't!" Orihime threw back in disbelief. "Yes I do." He shot back and he pulled her closer to him. "You had always been mine since I first laid by eyes on you."

Orihime's eyes seemed to widen ten fold, "What are you talking about? You can't go around saying you own people." She whined.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her next to him. "Foolish woman. You have always been mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yup. New story! ^_^ Don't worry though, I will finish roommates, I'm just on a bit of a writer's block from that story and needed to start something else. I hope you like it. Reviews please.

Oh ya, I get these ideas from reading other ulquihime fan fictions, so it might seems a bit familiar to a few combined, but it's still a bit different .


	2. Chapter 2

The year was 1994 when Ulquiorra Schiffer died. His spirit rose to the judgment before him. His spirit was clothed in white robes, as were all the other spirits. Ulquiorra walked up to the angel that stood on a post with the "Book of Life."

"Name?" asked the angel. "Ulquiorra Schiffer." was his reply. The angel flipped through the pages roughly, but stopped as her eyes traced the words before her. "That's strange…." She murmured.

Ulquiorra'a eyes widened. He knew in fact that he was saved and his name should be written in God's book of life. "What is?" he asked nervously, not quite looking forward to him having to go to the fiery depths of hell.

The angel looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I sense you in the book, but it seems you name was accidentally smudged by someone." Ulquiorra's heart sank, "W-What does that mean?"

The winged lady shut the book and stood up. "I'm not quite sure yet. I have to console with someone who knows what to do on this matter. Follow me."

Ulquiorra followed they white haired woman down the golden street and the trees of fruit to a sparkly shiny looking building. He followed her up a flight of stairs and into a small room, where she motioned him to sit, and he did.

After the woman left, another angel, a man came in and sat across from the young spirit boy in a chair. "Ulquiorra Schiffer?" he asked. The teen nodded to his name. The man sighed and continued, "For some odd reason, it seems your name was smudged in the book of life."

"I already figured that out, but why will happen to me?" Ulquiorra asked, with a tint of fear in his eyes.

The angel raised an eyebrow, but then asked something totally out of the blue. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

No reply, just a confused face.

"Let me explain," the angel started, "There are four spirit worlds in all the universes. One being Heaven, two being Hell, three being Hueco Mundo, four being Soul Society."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He only heard of Heaven and Hell.

"Normally, when someone dies, they are brought immediately to Hades, the place of judgment. You were there a moment ago. If your name was in the book of life, then you go straight to 'paradise', and once God returns with his final wrath on Earth, then all the souls that were in the book go to Heaven, if not, you are sent to Hell. But….." he trailed off.

"….as Heaven and Hell associate with each other, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo do as well. It's a bit hard to comprehend, but God is still the ruler of all the spirit worlds. Anyways…..each soul has a chain of faith which is connected to their human body. If for some reason when they die, and their chain is connected to something in the world of the living, their soul will and never reach Heaven nor hell, and they will be known as a ghost. Now that's where Soul Society and Hueco Mundo come in."

This was all new to Ulquiorra. He always thought it was the simple Heaven or Hell logo.

"A shinigami is a worker of Soul Society. It's their job to bring the soul chained to earth to soul society, to be more specific, to bring them to Rukongai, a part of this society. Their other job is to cleanse hollows."

"Hollows?" asked the black haired spirit. The angel nodded. "Yes, hollows. They are somewhat evil spirits. They are formed when the spirit's soul chain devoured their entire heart and they become a monster soul that eats other souls for food. A shinigami must come and cleanse these souls by killing it, which sends their soul and the souls they've eaten to Rukongai. The other part of Soul Society is the Seretei, its where all the shinigami live."

The man paused for moment, but then continued, "Hueco Mundo is where these hollows live, but they sometimes come to the world of the living in search of souls to eat. Anyways, God created Hueco Mundo and Soul Society for situations in which humans are chained to earth. There was nothing he could do for him to allow them into Heaven or Hell, so he created these other spirit worlds to incorporate with these spirits."

After the man finished his story, Ulquiorra asked, "Ok? But what happens to me? I was saved, my name should be in the book of life, and I am not chained to anything on Earth."

The angel smirked and stated, "You're not chained yet."

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"There's one reason and one reason only why one's name is smudged in the book of life. And that means you are destined to be chained to something/someone in a different state of time."

His eyes widened. _Why am I destined for this?_ Ulquiorra asked himself. "What's going to happen now?" he asked.

The angel stood up and looked down at the young spirit. "God has a destiny for everyone. You have yet to fulfill yours, so now, you WILL."

The spirit raised his hand over Ulquiorra, and a bright light engulfed him. He winced at the bright light, but heard the angel say one final thing before his voice faded. "As I said, you are destined for something in a different time, so wherever you end up, it will not be the year of 1994."

--

Ulquiorra awoke to find himself in a yellow room. He looked down and saw him wearing the clothes he died in, which was a pair of black sweats and a plain white t shirt, he died in his sleep due to an illness.

The spirit teen looked down and saw a chain of faith erecting from his chest. His eyes followed where it landed, and he saw a girl sleeping in a bed, being covered by his chains.

"Am I….." he started as he walked closer to the human girl, "chained to her?" He looked over the bed of the sleeping girl and immediately noticed her long auburn hair and flushing pink cheeks. "What reason am I chained to this woman?" he asked himself.

His eyes winced as the sun arose from the girl's window. Suddenly, a blaring alarming sound shook Ulquiorra, followed by a yawn. He snapped his head to girl, who was now sitting up straight, staring straight at him. But she didn't seem to notice him; he was a ghost after all.

Ulquiorra noticed how incredible stunning the young girl looked. She appeared to be the age of 15 or 16.

He watched as the young girl turned off her alarm clock and stretched herself out of bed. Ulquiorra's chains were still devouring her, but to the young girl, it seemed weightless, considering she couldn't even see it or him.

Once the girl left her room, the chains dragged Ulquiorra, it does seem in fact that he was chained to her. But for what purpose, why was he destined to be chained to her?

--

Ulquiorra followed the girl as she made her way to what appeared to be school. She was dressed in a uniform after all and had a book bag. He couldn't help but stare at how her luscious legs were shown from her short skirt. His eyes trailed up to her massive breasts. His gaze lingered there for moment before trailing upwards to her face, where he met glowing gray orbs. _What a piece of art._ He thought to himself.

"Orihime! Orihime!" cried a voice from behind both of them. Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt someone pass through his body. It was utterly shocking and yet disturbing by how he was easily passed through.

"Tatski." Cried the girl who he was chained to. "How are you doing?" she asked. Ulquiorra watched as the two conversed, but then remembered the name just being called. "Orihime? Is that her name?" he turned his attention the young girl. He watched as she began speaking again. "How are you doing Tatski?" she asked. Her voice sounded as luscious as silk itself.

(Oh yah. I would just like to make it clear that this is happening before Ichigo became a shinigami, thus Orihime has no powers)

--

Ulquiorra stood over Orihime who was seated promptly at her school desk, listening to the teacher's lectures. Well, when I say listening, I mean doodling in her notebook. Ulquiorra leaned in and noticed a doodle of someone that appeared to be her, and a boy with spiky hair holding hands. He heard the girl sigh and looked up to see her staring off somewhere. His gaze followed hers until his eyes met orange. She was staring at a boy with orange hair, who appeared to be the one in her notebook.

_How strange. _He thought to himself. Not that a teenage girl has a crush on someone in her school, but the fact that he was chained to her. Why was this his destiny?

--

The day ended without anything to utterly disputing. He watched as Orihime fell asleep in her bed, the same position in which he found her. Ulquiorra sat on a chair in the girl's room as he began thinking of today's happenings. He remembered seeing the date written on Orihime's papers. 'September 3, 2008'

Then he remembered on what the angel told him. A soul chained to something/someone, in his case, being a human girl, a shinigami, or so he called it, can send him to Soul Society. Right? But where can he find one. He also remembered on how hollows eat helpless souls such as he is now.

--

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to Months.

Ulquiorra followed this average girl around for months on end. Following the same process of school, home, and friends. But in the process, he did learn on what kind of person she was. Orihime was a fun, bubby, giggly, and obnoxious teenager. She appeared to first be irritating to Ulquiorra, but found himself used to her odd ways. It wasn't like he could just walk away. He was in fact chained to her.

During all this time, Ulquiorra had yet to come in contact with any shinigami or hollow.

--

One night, as Ulquiorra watched Orihime sleep, an immense pressure was felt, one in which he never felt before. A loud howling was heard, and suddenly, a monster clashed through her window.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he jumped from the creature before him. Was it a hollow he heard about? His attention turned to Orihime, who was lying puzzled in her bed as to why her window was shattered. She couldn't see the monster reach out to grab her.

Without thinking, Ulquiorra jumped on Orihime's bed, blocking from the hollow to reach her. If he was destined to be chained to this girl, then he was destined to protect her.

Suddenly, the hollow snatched Ulquiorra and chuckled an evil laugh.

"I was looking forward to eating _her, _but I guess you'll do." The hollow stated in a husky voice.

Ulquiorra winced his eyes, prepared for the pain as the hollow opened his mouth and shoved Ulquiorra in. A sharp pain was felt everywhere as he felt his soul chain being yanked from his chest. He screeched in pain, and fell unconscious in the darkness he was already in.

--

His hands flew to his face, but instead of feeling his flesh, he felt something hard. His hands traced what was on his face and he felt a horn sticking from the side of his head

He looked down, but saw normal hands.

_A hollow? A human?_

He suddenly had the urge to devour human souls, which meant one thing. Ulquiorra Schiffer was now a hollow. Surprisingly, he still had the brain he had before, his appearance and appetites were slightly different though.

Ulquiorra looked around and saw a desert before him. He also saw giant looking black monsters with pointy masks on the ground surrounding him.

"What's going on?" he asked himself, "Was I not destined to be chained to that girl? Why am I here now? " His thoughts went back to that girl, Orihime. He was one to follow through in what he was destined to do. His only goal was to be back with her, she was the one that gave him purpose. Even if it was confusing, he realized his purpose was to protect her.

"And to protect her, I need power." His thoughts came out in words.

"You want power?" asked a deep voice from behind Ulquiorra. He spun around to see a man….a man?

He was wearing a black and white uniform and had luscious brown hair. What was a man doing in Hueco Mundo, the place Ulquiorra thought to be, it was the only other place possible.

"Who are you?" asked Ulquirra. The man walked closer, "Before I answer your question, answer mine. Do you want power?" his voice was dark yet surprisingly soothing.

"Yes." Was Ulquiorra's reply. The man smirked, "I will be willing to give you that, and all I ask is your loyalty."

--

He looked down at his _naked _self. He noticed his body was still the same, but he had a four on his chest, a hole in his neck, and a sword by his side.

The man who gave him the offer of power threw him a uniform. "Put it on, my cuatro espada."

This man known as Aizen explained his intentions against the shinigami, what arrancar were, and this immense power given to them for following Aizen. Ulquiorra had agreed to allow Aizen to turn him into an arrancar, which gave him the powers of a shinigami. He was also explained that the time from when he was turned to a hollow and when he woke up, his mind was not in state. He was then a monstrous hollow with no brain, but all of that was not put into Ulquiorra's memory. He just thought he was eaten, and woke up to find Aizen, when in fact he was eaten, turned into a monster, and after many months got his brain back.

Ulquiorra didn't know where to go from here. The destiny of being a cuatro espada in Aizen's army seemed a far more suiting destiny then being chained to a human girl. But he was no longer chained. Although that was true, he still felt it being his destiny to protect her.

All those months with her made him feel somewhat intrigued by her. Unknowingly, an urge built up inside him, which was now just able to reveal it in words. ' I _want _Orihime Inoue.'

--

A few months had passed as Ulquiorra lived in Las Noches along with the other espada. He had no intention on giving Aizen his trust; he was just in it for the power, as was everyone else. But he did realize that the difference in power between his and Aizen's was to great, that it would be suicidal not to obey him. If Ulquiorra wanted to follow his destiny of being able to _own _the girl he _wanted,_ it would be best to keep alive.

--

Ulquiorra was sent to the world of the living, along with Yammi, a nuisance of an espada. As I said, Ulquiorra didn't know where to take it from here except following Aizen's orders. He had no idea if he was going to see that girl again, but for some reason, he still wanted her.

A crowd of people, who were unable to see the two espada, started gathering around the crater made. Annoyed, Yammi sucked out all their souls, forgetting about the mission of finding the orange head shinigami with the black bankai.

A girl in the distant caught his attention, not for she was still alive, but she seemed utterly familiar. Then it hit him, it was the girl, Tatski, who hung out with Orihime when he was still chained to her. Ulquiorra looked around and realized this was the town he lived in as a ghost.

He was so engulfed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yammi head over to that raven haired girl, ready to give a hifty kick before a human with a weird contraption on his arm appeared. Ulquiorra jerked his head towards the commotion, and widened his eyes. It was _her,_ the girl he was chained too….but, she could see him?

The guy protecting the weakened human from Yammi began speaking. "Orihime, take Tatski out of here."

_Orihime? It really is her….and that man seems familiar, probably someone I saw in her class while following her around._

So much had probably changed since he had been gone. For one, she was able to see him, and two, when Yammi attacked that dark skinned man; Orihime was able to heal him.

_No, its not healing. Probably reversing time, but it's something I have never seen before._

Ulquiorra was to indulged with his thoughts; he didn't see Yammi make a move to attack her. Suddenly, a flash of yellow light appeared following by the sound of breaking glass. Ulquiorra turned his head to see Orihime standing up, with such grace and serious look on her face as she held her hand out and cried, "Tsubaki, I reject!"

Ulquiorra was amazed by what he saw. So much was different now, it was sort of starting to make sense as to why he was chained to her, but still to much information was missing. A flash of yellow light headed for Yammi, who easily overpowered it and laughed. He heard Orihime gasp and watched as the lower ranked espada made another move to attack. Unknowingly, Ulquiorra reached his hand out, about to stop Yammi from damaging the woman he wanted, but suddenly, _he_ appeared.

It was that orange head boy in Orihime's class. _He was n-now a shinigami?_ So much has happened. It was to much for Ulquiorra to take in, as he watched the fight between the one who Orihime called, "Ichigo," and Yammi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do not expect a chapter as long as this ever again! DX**

**Um….I know it seems confusing now, but what's actually happening is I'm explaining what Ulquiorra meant when he said, "I own you." Reviews dammit!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ulquiorra sighed audibly as he remembers exactly what he meant. He owned her, she belonged to him, because his chain of faith was connected to her, there was a connection brought by destiny itself. The concept to big to understand, and yet he was there, his arm around her, as they walked together.

The simple idea of it even happening was bewildering it. The fact that it's reality is mind blowing.

Orihime ever so slowly latched away from Ulquiorra's arm, which was wrapped around her waist. He noticed and frowned slightly. His eye's darted for her hands as an urge to hold them rose, but he blinked and pressed the desire down…for now.

The young girl still dressed in her uniform clutched her bag tightly.

'_Its okay Its okay.' _She reassured herself. No, it wasn't okay. _'I'm staying with Ulquiorra?' _The reality began to set in and she was almost star struck when she imaged what her friends would think. _She…_.would be under the same roof as…_him._ It was crazy. She couldn't.

At that moment she had a sudden urge to turn around and run toward Tatski's house. She did NOT want to be around Ulquiorra. No, she did not hate him, she didn't despise him, but just being around this stoic ex espada sent shivers up and down her spine.

As if reading her thoughts, Ulquiorra grabbed a hold of her wrist in his albino hand. She blinked and widened her eyes by the sudden hold as he slightly turned to face her.

Her heart shaped face, her blowing auburn colored her, the shimmering in here eyes, caused Ulquiorra's heart to skip a beat.

"Grimmjow is staying at my place as well." He spoke. "We live in a two room apartment though. But we'll make plenty of space for you."

She nodded slowly as he glanced at her outfit and her school bag. "It appears all you have is what you hold in your hand." He observed out loud. Orihime clutched her bag and mumbled, "Yeah.."

"I see. Tomorrow we'll get you some more belongings. For now I hope you can last on what you have. We have something you can wear for sleeping, so that can do until tomorrow."

Orihime nodded slowly and turned away as they continued their walk. Her wrist was still locked in his hand as a thought bubble rose from her head. The price.

"W-what.." she started, "What do I have to do for what you're doing?" The words, she realized, came out wrong. Orihime was going to rephrase it until Ulquiorra began speaking.

"No price is needed. You'll be staying with us simply. You're not going to repay me."

The lack of emotion in his voice and his words altogether seemed cold. Although it caused her to cringe, she was used to it. I mean, after all the interaction passed between them two, how could she not? It was just intimidating is all. Only intimidating.

"O-oh okay." Orihime managed to choke out.

They turned the corner to a gray looking building. Ulquiorra stopped in front of a brown door and pulled out a key from his pocket as the auburn haired girl watched his movements curiously.

The stoic teen pulled opened the door to a flight of stairs. He began walking as Orihime followed hurriedly behind him.

Ulquiorra dressed in jeans and his black buttoned up shirt with a popped collar almost blended in with the darkness the staircase had to offer. A few rays of light darned from windows, guiding their path.

It was an eerie feeling as they went from floor to floor. Finally they reached their destination. Fourth Floor.

Ulquiorra snatched Orihime's wrist again and dragged her down the hallway. After about a minute he stopped at a door. Room 64.

"Here we are." The jet-black haired teen said. He knocked on the door and the two of them both heard rustling from within the room. Orihime stood untiringly and clutched her bag in her hands. Ulquiorra had a somewhat bored expression.

"Dammit Ulquiorra I told you to take the key with you!" The door swung open to a sight of Grimmjow. His hair was in a mess and he only wore a pair of dark blue sleeping pants.

"I was sleeping and then you----" He stopped mid sentenced once he caught sight of Orihime. His eyes widened immensely.

The auburn haired girl felt awkward under his predatory like stare and absentmindedly scooted to stand behind Ulquiorra, using his form as protection.

"What is she doing here?" Grimmjow asked, still taken by surprise.

"She's going to be staying with us." Ulquiorra replied starkly. The blue haired teen narrowed his brows and folded his arms across his chest. "How long?"

Instead of an answer, the ink haired teen shoved Grimmjow aside and pulled Orihime inside.

The ex 6th espada followed behind after recovering from Ulquiorra's shove into the wall. "Where will she be sleeping?" He asked, eying the girl. Her body in that mini skirt was so….

Ulquiorra had yet to figure that out actually. There were two bedrooms and a couch. Orihime stood on the sidelines as she watched the bickering begin.

"She can sleep in my room while I go in yours." Ulquiorra suggested. Grimmjow frowned oh so deeply. "Fuck NO! You're not gonna stay in my room so long as I'm there."

"Then you sleep on the couch."

Grimmjow clenched his fists. "Let HER sleep on the couch!"

"Honestly I don't why you're making such a big deal. Its so low life of you." Ulquiorra countered back. He turned to face Orihime, she had wide eyes, almost like a deer about to be hit by a car. "Where would you like to sleep then, woman?"

"Er…I uh…." She stuttered, but before she could speak though, Grimmjow shot it. "Just let your _pet _sleep in your room. You'd enjoy it anyways you lil---" He found himself unable to speak, due to the fact Ulquiorra's hand was wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Don't you dare call her that." His voice…was so serious, so intimidating, it caused Orihime to take a step back from what was going on before her.

Ulquiorra released Grimmjow and glared.

"May I remind you that this is my place, and I can kick you out without a second's notice." The ex 4th espada spoke darkly. Grimmjow rubbed his throat and muttered something incoherent.

"I expect you to behave accordingly."

Ulquiorra turned back to Orihime. "I uh----" she started, but he broke her off. "You can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

Immediately she began shaking her hand. "Oh n-no! T-that's alright. I can sleep on the couch no problem. Especially after everything you're doing, I couldn't take your bed, let alone your room."

The black haired teen eyed her curiously as she explained. "It's no trouble." Was his reply.

From the kitchen, Grimmjow listened to their conversation intently. It was apparent what Ulquiorra felt for that girl, even the blue-eyed teen took it into notice, from his time in Hueco Mundo, and even up to now.

He smirked as an idea rose to his mind. "I can have some fun with this situation…"

In Ulquiorra's room, said person was clearing some space for Orihime. "Are you tired?" He asked, putting away some books.

She shook her head.

After putting a few more things away, he turned to face her. The interaction shared was awkward. He could sense it.

Orihime turned away from his intense stare. That was when he noticed what she was wearing. "Are you comfortable in your clothing?" She turned to face him at his question.

"Um….not really."

"It's getting late. Would you like something to wear for sleep?" he pursued once more.

Orihime thought about it, "I suppose."

"Alright then." At that, Ulquiorra went over to his dresser and pulled out a overly large white T shirt. He handed it to her, "It'll do for tonight. Tomorrow we'll get something more substantial."

The young girl nodded, "Hai. Arigato"

At that, Ulquiorra turned to take his leave. The situation was oh so similar with that of Hueco Mundo, and yet so different.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Were his last words, before he shut the door behind him.

Orihime stood there for a moment, and then looked down at the piece of clothing in her hands. Cautiously, she raised it to her nose.

"Hmm…it smells like him." She mumbled.

Suddenly she heard the sound of glass shattering, causing her to shake from her thoughts, followed by a…

"Fuck You Ulquiorra!"

Orihime sighed…. wandering what she got herself into.

**OMFG? Has it really been 9 months since I last updated this?**

**O____o you gotta be joking! I cant believe it! Well here ya are, chappy 3**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :3**

**N thanks to all those that wanted this continued.**


End file.
